Cetemar Wiki
Welcome to the Cetemar Wiki Cetemar is a fully-fledged fantasy world; set to Earth-scale; in the Middle Ages; incorporating 250 million souls, more than 200 nations; thousands of towns and geographic features; as well as developed magic, trade, and political systems; pantheons; weapons; food; treasure; and maps. Commentary is welcome! Overview Cetemar is a world of beautiful myth and brutal reality, never still, ever-evolving as its history is written in blood and magic. The planet's cultures are connected by vast networks of trade, and splintered by wars of conquest and ideology. Mortal and immortal have made their mark on Cetemar. The gods are never far away, watching over and sometimes warring against their mortal children. Cetemar bears the scars of battle. Vast tracts of land are warped and cursed by the divine, where the dead do not die, and magic has twisted all the living. New wars have shattered old alliances, savaging peaceful nations, creating chaotic states where law is dictated by the sharpest sword. Opportunity abounds for the adventurer. Glory can be achieved by the sword, spell, or song. Untold treasure can be found, waiting for the strongest, swiftest, or shrewdest to take it. Key Concepts 1. "I tell you it's round. Round!" --The Honorable Ser Effezius, Cartographer Cetemar is a world defined by Geography. Its Continents and Oceans have served to shape civilization. 2. "Monsters may be men. And men may be monsters."--Anonymous ' All living things in Cetemar may align to good, fall to evil, love law, or thrive in chaos. '''3. "Throw off your dragons, and master your fate!" --Rangatira Odrigal, the First King of Men ' The Gods birthed three Races: Fey, Dwarves, and Men (the Three Children). Knowing each might destroy the other, the Gods separated them, and raised up Dragons to rule over the Children--to keep the peace. Ultimately, the dragons were corrupted and destroyed. '4. "Men are locusts: swarming, leaving the land a waste." --Quwaar Haraj, Elf Bard ' When Men first settled on the shores of Elven land, they were viewed as an oddity, not a threat. But Man cut into the forests, threatening the very core of the Elves' power. The Elves fought Men desperately, throwing the darkest magic against them--with dire consequences. '''5. "We called them 'tall goat.' Not very tasty, but easy to catch." --Oeld Bitharson, Dwarven Maestersmyth The first Dwarves saw Men as oafish and inferior as well--even sometimes as food. But Man was observant, quick to learn. They took Dwarven tools and began to farm. For this, the Dwarves were rewarded with beer. Man was rewarded with even better tools; and gold. 6. "Evil mad things, the Elves. A burnt offering to angry gods." --Guttgor the Ork Orks are the ill-begotten children of war. Desperate Elves made these Fellbreed: magical corruptions to stem the surging tide of Men. The effort initially succeeded. Orks and their kin fought Men to a standstill. But the Orks eventually broke free of Elven magic, to make their own way in Cetemar. 7. "The Gods are not pleased, for the mortals have magic. " --Hazimas the Bruja, Blood Witch The elder Gods never intended to release magic to mortals. It was to be begged and prayed for. But magic was released; and now exists in three forms: Deist, Lore, and Innate. Deist Magic is given from the gods; the realm of the cleric. Lore Magic is magic discovered; province of the mage. Innate Magic is the rarest form, naturally occurring within an individual. 8. "Oh, no." --Attributed to Fasal the Last, Elven Fire Mage Magic is a source of great power and controversy, for Cetemar itself bears the scars of its unfettered use. Magic is viewed as a gift to some, and a threat to many. Cultures vary between reverence of the mage arts, to hatred and fear; falling into three categories: Mageocratic; Goedic-Purgist; and Neutral. 9. "The unbeliever may be fit to save. The heretic Is only fit to burn." --Alaksos the Righteous, Cathedra Prima of the Hegemon In the Last War of Expurgation, Mageocratic states (Schools) were crushed by an alliance of Goedic (clerical) and Purgic (anti-magical) nations. One mage-run empire remains, while the rest are confined to city-states, or are dissolved. Lore and Deist magic remain in dispute, with the clerics holding the upper hand. 10. "We Bind a Fragile Truce in Bonds of Iron and Rings of Gold." --Duke Brathemir, Crown Diplomat of the Aquethaini The Grand Truce holds across much of Cetemar due to the efforts of Neutral states. Using their naval power, the Cete and Aquethaini, forced a peace upon the warring parties. Cetemar's largest states are now bound by gold, in trade and marriage; and by iron, with heirs hostaged to former foes. But dark forces of greed, pride, and vengeance are working to undermine the fragile peace. Latest activity Attribution Unless otherwise noted, the writing, illustrations, maps, and concepts are original works by Dylan Avery. Art and Maps Category:Browse Category:Magic Schools